Demande superflue
by Nenakim
Summary: Un petit truc tout bidon, parcequ'il n'y a pas assez de fic françaises avec Pandora Hearts. Vincent fait son apparition chez les Reinsworth et fait une demande qui va en choquer plus d'un... On savait tous qu'il était malade, de toute façon...


-Bonjoooour !

Tout le monde déglutit, à la reconnaissance de cette vois si… malaimée. Une ambiance étrange s'installe dans la pièce et le visiteur reste planté comme un piquet sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée du manoir des Reinsworth. Vincent - car oui, c'était lui le visiteur – est rapidement rejoint par la petite, la mignonne, la bien connue Echo. L'ambiance de la salle, toujours tendue, laisse percevoir un gros sentiment de haine tout à coup. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est simple : Break vient d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est de lui qu'émanent toutes ces mauvaises vibrations. Sans se départir de son habituel sourire, il se poste néanmoins devant leur « invité surprise » et le fait entrer. Puis, en fermant la porte, il se retient d'en profiter pour lui donner un bon coup de canne entre les deux jambes.

-Vincent-sama ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

La douce et gentille Sharon (enfin c'est ce qu'on croit…) arrive en souriant vers l'élément perturbateur. Celui-ci s'incline – moindre des politesses quand un rat d'égout s'invite tout seul chez une lady – et répond tranquillement :

-Je suis venu voir mon frère bien entendu !

Gilbert / Raven rougit violemment. C'est de sa faute si le maitre est dérangé par ce… Je passerai les mots. Break prit la parole, sourire sadiques collé aux lèvres.

-Adorable.

Puis Emily prit la parole :

-Mais depuis quand est-il malade ?

Car oui, n'oublions pas que les visites à la famille ont habituellement pour cause des maladies ou un mariage.

-Jamais. Je viens le demander en mariage.

Niéh ? Après ces mots de Vincent, toute l'assistance reste bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que Raven crie son mécontentement :

-QUOI ? CA VA TROP LOIN LA, VINCENT…

Il ne put pas finir ses mots, car il se reçut un coup de cane sur la tête.

-Break ! Attention à la moquette…

Sharon, encore et toujours inquiète pour rien… La moquette était rouge, de toute manière. Vincent et Break discutent à présent de la date et des préparatifs pour le mariage. Pour la première fois, on peut les voir travailler ensemble sans trace d'une quelconque animosité. C'est ce qui empêche les autres de les arrêter d'ailleurs.

- Ne sont-ils pas adorables ?

Sharon.

-On dirait des frères.

Oz, admiratif.

-On dirait deux clowns oui ! Ils se sont bien trouvés !

Y a-t-il vraiment besoin que je vous dise que c'était Alice ?

-Deux sadiques.

Echo… ECHO ? Elle insulte son maitre ? ... Tout le monde (du moins qui 'l'a entendu) la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Ce n'est pas une critique.

Ah… Mh ? Bizarre, cette petite ! Mais le groupe de petits vicieux se rapprochent à présent de notre duo « fraternel » pour écouter leur discussion.

-Et il y aura un grand banquet !

Break, bien sur.

-On mettra des décorations partout !

-Et un grand gâteau de mariage. Immense ! Il faut qu'il fasse au moins la taille de l'église !

-Ben oui, faut faire les choses en grand pour mon mariage avec mon frère chéri ! On pourrait accrocher des ciseaux géants au plafond !

-Oui, et mettre une potence au milieu de la salle, pour que tu te suicide à la fin.

-Alors tu attraperas le bouquet plein de poison que je lancerai, hein ?

-Tant que ça nous libère de la plaie que tu es.

-Oui mais c'est triste pour Gil.

-Veuf le jour de son mariage le pauvre. Je vais le consoler, moi.

-Oh ? Alors là, c'est vraiment le moment de le plaindre.

Uh… Peu à peu, l'ambiance est devenue légèrement… électrique. Deux heures plus tard, alors que Break et Vincent allaient en venir aux mains, Sharon chassa son invité, prétextant une réunion importante. Il partit en lançant un dernier :

-A demain au mariage alors, Gil !

Ce dernier ne devait pas s'en faire, vu qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller de son long sommeil. Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

C'est alors que toute la clique entra dans la pièce à la volée. Ils étaient tous en habits de cérémonie. Break, étonné, lança :

-Eh bien ? Tu n'es pas prêt ?

Gil déglutit et dit d'une voix cassée :

-Prêt pour quoi ?

Oz sauta sur le lit, grand sourire aux lèvres, et Sharon glissa, attendrie, à Alice :

-C'est normal, le grand jour ça fait toujours un choc.

Gil, blanc comme un linge, regarda Oz, qui lui lança, avec entrain :

-C'est tout de même un comble, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard à ton mariage !

- !


End file.
